


Last Christmas

by iam93percentstardust



Series: A Doctor Who Christmas [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: Clara knew he was lying. He hadn’t found Gallifrey, not in the slightest. He might have found the coordinates Missy gave him but he hadn’t found Gallifrey. What she didn’t know was if he knew that she was lying, that Danny Pink hadn’t come back.





	Last Christmas

Clara knew he was lying. He hadn’t found Gallifrey, not in the slightest. He might have found the coordinates Missy gave him but he hadn’t found Gallifrey. What she didn’t know was if he knew that she was lying, that Danny Pink hadn’t come back.

She thought about telling him. She kind of wanted to keep travelling with him. But, at the same time, she couldn’t forget that it had been his childhood friend who had done that to Danny. Missy had been the one to turn Danny into a Cyberman and the Doctor had had the chance to stop her and he never had. So many people had been mistreated like Danny had, so many people had died as a result of her plan, and the Doctor had never done anything about it. She didn’t think she could forgive him for that.

But then he was standing in front of her, asking her to come with him. She wasn’t sure when he’d found out that Danny died but he seemed to know. Clara had to think about it, really think about it. This wasn’t like their last hurrah on the Orient Express. This was real and Clara wasn’t entirely certain she wanted to go.

And yet… the universe was waiting.

She couldn’t give up the universe. She didn’t think she’d ever be able to. The universe was waiting and she was going to answer it.


End file.
